Amor en la oscuridad
by MyPerfectVampire
Summary: Bella es una vampira que fue convertida en vampira cuando tenia 17 años, llevaba 119 años siendo vampira sin encontrar a una persona de quien enamorarse un dia se encuentra con Edward un simple humano y Bella tiene que protejerlo de los Vulturies...
1. Prefacio

**Bueno iniciando historia :D y como quiero tener un buen comienzo hoy subiré la introducción o prefacio.**

**Bella POV**

Nunca pensé que me enamoraría de un humano y menos de esta forma, estúpido humano lograste enamorarme como una estúpida, lograste lo que nadie logro. Solo que jamás creí que para salvarte a ti tendría que arriesgar algo tan preciado para mi… tu alma

**Sé que es un poco corto pero ya pronto entenderán la historia, aparte no quiero revelar mucho de la historia porque si no perdería su sentido.**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Bueno la verdad yo nunca había escrito una historia pero creo que es bueno empezar cosas nuevas :D espero que les guste mi primer fic será sobre la saga de crepúsculo pero será algo totalmente distinto a otras historias :D espero que les guste y usted opinen si la sigo o no :D**

"**Amor en la obscuridad"**

**Bella POV**

Me llamo Isabella Swan cuando tenía 17 años fui transformada en vampira por un estúpido vampiro que intento matarme pero gracias a mi hermano Emmett yo sobreviví.

_**Flash Back: **_

_Tenía frio sabía que era mi fin no podía gritar sentía como cada vez me costaba más trabajo respirar, no sabía cómo demonios termine involucrada con vampiros, este rastreador James intento matarme y tal vez lo logro, podía sentir como alguien llego corriendo seguido de un inmenso dolor en mi muñeca derecha sentí como el dolor me mataba tal vez así se sentía la muerte pero… después de eso escuche los gritos igual de desgarradores que los míos los de mi hermano Emmett lo último que vi fue como se convulsionaba en el suelo pidiendo que terminara y hay perdí conciencia de todo…_

_Cuando desperté solo vi como mi hermano Emmett ya no estaba hay de seguro ese idiota de James se lo llevo, pero había una sensación todavía más fuerte que mi preocupación, la ¿sed? Pero no cualquier sed, sed de… sangre. Me levante rápidamente y salí corriendo pero ¿Qué comería? No sabía nada acerca de que comer, tome las llaves del jeep de Emmett y conduje hasta un pequeño bosque que había cerca de ahí pero me encontré hay mi Ferrari estacionado y solo había alguien que pudo haberlo tomado Emmett._

_Bella: ¿¡Emmett?!-iba gritando por todo el bosque esperando su repuesta seguí así por varios minutos hasta que lo vi desgarrando un ciervo- ¿Emmett qué demonios haces?_

_Emmett: Cuando desperté y descubrí lo que nos había hecho ese maldito corrí pero la sed era demasiada que esto fue lo primero que me encontré, no quería dañar a un humano, a uno de lo que solíamos ser hace 3 días._

_Bella: Bueno y… ¿Qué tal sabe?_

_Emmett: Bien _

_Me acerque lo más rápido que pude y empecé a comer parte del ciervo._

_**Fin de flashback**_

Ahora tengo 119 años mi hermano y yo hemos aprendido a sobrevivir solo de animales y a mezclarnos con los humanos sin que sospechen de nosotros. Nos habíamos mudado de Forks a Los Ángeles, ya que ya habíamos pasado demasiado tiempo en Forks y no teníamos ya muchas alternativas, si, se que Los Ángeles es un lugar muy soleado al menos para unos vampiros como nosotros pero siempre usábamos ropa negra & podíamos salir a la luz del sol sin ser notados, esa era una ventaja de beber sangre solo de animales

Estábamos bajando todo el equipaje y instalándolo en la nueva casa, era grande bueno al menos para dos personas comunes pero nosotros no éramos comunes, nosotros éramos unos monstruos –suspire- unos vampiros.

Emmett: Bella-dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos- tenemos que instalarlo todo lo más rápido que podamos

Bella: ash, por eso odio que nos mudemos –cargue todas mis maletas y corrí solo como un vampiro sabe correr y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba otra vez a fuera con Emmett- listo

Emmett: Bella que haces se supone que tenemos que parecer humanos

Bella: y eso lo sé, pero no lo somos. Aparte admite que te mueres de ganas de hacer los mismo que yo.

Emmett: Tienes razón -Cuando me di cuenta ya no había nada del equipaje de Emmett y el ya estaba de vuelta- tienes razón ¡fue divertido!

Después de desempacar Emmett se quedo viento televisión y yo decidí ir a da un paseo para conocer mejor Los Ángeles, me puse mi ropa negra que me tapaba completamente me puse maquillaje en la cara para disimular un poco el brillo de mi piel y funciono.

Estaba caminando por la calle que estaba cerca de mi casa hasta que un niño se me acerco y empezó a molestarme.

****: Hola ¿cómo te llamas? Yo me llamo Daniel- dijo mientras brincoteaba al lado mío llendo al ritmo que yo caminaba- ¿eres nueva aquí?

Bella: Déjame en paz

Daniel: No, tal vez quieras tener amigos aquí ya que eres nueva, yo puedo ser tu amigo-dijo mostrando una enorme sonrisa- si seremos amigos y jugaremos juntos –en eso frene y el también.

Bella: mira niñito –me agache hasta quedar a su altura y lo tome por los hombros- tú no quieres tenerme como amiga –le mostré mis dientes afilados y el pobre niño salió corriendo, me acomode mi ropa y seguí mi camino.

****: Oye, hey tu, la chica de ropa obscura.

Me voltee y vi a un chico, un humano increíblemente hermoso, el venia hacia mí, no sé que quería pero yo no estaba como para soportarlo.

Bella: Me hablas a mi –suspire- ¿Qué quieres?

****: Me llamo Edward mucho gusto

Bella: aja ¿Qué quieres?

Edward: Vi lo que le hiciste a ese niño ¿Qué le hiciste?

Bella: eso no te importa

Edward: tienes razón… ¿Quieres compañía?

Bella: da igual

Seguimos caminando y Edward no dejaba de hablar hasta que llegamos otra vez a mi casa pero oh no hay estaban los vulturies.

Aro: Hola mi querida Bella

Bella: Hola Aro

Aro: ¿Quien es tu amigo Bella?

Edward: Yo soy Edw… -le puse la mano en la boca.

Bella: el es Edward y no es mi amigo-empuje a Edward haciéndolo entrar rápidamente a su casa (N/A: Edward era el vecino de Bella).

Aro: Bella, solo queríamos desearte una feliz vida en Los Ángeles, pero ese Edward se ve algo apetitoso, así que tal vez vallamos a cazar algo.

Dicho eso Aro desapareció de mi vista, entre corriendo a la casa de Edward y lo encontré tomando agua.

Edward: Bella ¿Quiénes eran esos?

Bella: Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi y que no quieres saber

**Aquí termina el capitulo, espero que les guste, si les gusta opinen sobre él y dejen muchos reviews**

**. MyPerfectVampire**


End file.
